1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for tool boxes and tool bags. Particularly, the present invention relates to lighting accessories for a tool carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons engaged in repair and construction type work ordinarily have to use a variety of hand tools to perform tasks. The worker often stores tools in a tool carrier, such as a tool bag, bucket, or tool box. In some cases, the tool carrier is a soft-sided tool bag with a flat bottom and soft, resilient or somewhat rigid sidewall. This type of tool bag is similar in shape to a 5-gallon plastic bucket commonly used in construction.
When tools are crowded into a tool carrier, it is often difficult to see the contents near the bottom of the tool carrier. The geometry of the carrier and the tool carrier being filled with tools allows only small amounts of light to reach the bottom of the carrier. To make matters worse, some tool carriers have a dark-colored finish material that absorbs light and many hand tools have a black grip or black finish. For example, one tool carrier available in the marketplace is a vinyl tool bucket with a carrying strap equipped with a carabiner. The tool bucket is finished in black vinyl and the straps and hardware have a black finish. One variation of the bucket includes a flexible vinyl neck portion at the top of the bucket that can be drawn closed. With the bucket open, the black vinyl finish and depth of the bucket result in a very dark space at the bottom of the bucket where it is difficult to see contents.
One approach to address this problem has been for the user to illuminate the inside of the tool carrier with a hand-held flashlight or headlight. Another approach has been to position the tool carrier so that light enters the bucket and illuminates the inside of the carrier. Yet another approach has been to clip onto the rim of the tool carrier a battery-powered light source, such as one having a flexible neck that can reach into the tool carrier. With such a light, the user switches on the light as needed and positions the light source to direct light into the inside of the carrier.